


A Superstitious Omen

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Omens & Portents, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Rose reflects on what has been and what is yet to come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest prompt: Patter

The Independent State of Ishval didn’t see much rain in the middle of autumn like this, but raining it was.  It was a nice, slow, soaking rain that would give the crops one last good drink before harvest time.  On the north side of Dalhia, Rose stood at an upstairs window listening to the soft patter of raindrops on the canvas awnings nearby. Her thoughts were of far-off Liore and how much things had changed in her life since then.

She remembered how distraught she’d been over Kain’s death and how sure she’d been that Father Cornello could bring him back from the dead.  Her life stopped then, and she was willing to wait there, frozen in time, until her lover was resurrected and they could be reunited.  Thanks to the Elric brothers, she came to her senses, and ever since then she’d been slowly healing, like Liore itself.  Now that she could confidently stand on her two good legs, she wandered the country helping others to stand up again as well.  It was gratifying work to help others and she got to meet so many good people from it all, and more importantly, it got her living and moving forward once more.

She smiled as two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind.  After all, she wasn’t the only one healing from a troubled past.  “Nice night,” she murmured as she felt her husband’s warm lips kissing her neck.

“A storm like this just before harvest is an omen for good fertility…” rumbled Scar as one of his hands moved to her hip.  “I think we should go to bed.”

“A child…  Do you think we’re ready?” Rose breathed as she leaned back into his chest.

“A year ago, no.  We wouldn’t have been ready,” he answered as his fingers gently unwrapped her from her desert garb.  “You weren’t quite ready to leave Kain behind and I was still lost and unsure of my path.  But now…  We’re ready now.”  He turned her around and kissed her as a rumble of thunder broke across the gray night.  “Thunder means a daughter, lightning means a son.”

 “Then let’s make ourselves a daughter,” she said as she tugged him toward their bed.


End file.
